


That Holy Night

by thegreatml



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, I'm lost in the sin cave, Just good old smut, Maccready - Freeform, Robert Joseph MacCready - Freeform, Sixty-nine, Sole Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit, I fu...messed up, he thought. MacCready’s mind screamed for him to do something before it was too late while Jules got up from the mattress. He instinctively grabbed a hold of her arm, just above the elbow and dragged her down - maybe a bit too rough since a gasp escaped her mouth when he pressed her close to him. And suddenly the merc felt like he was just flesh and bones with his fingers feeling like they moved on their own accord. He tugged at her hair as he scattered quick sloppy kisses along her jaw-line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a Fallout fanfic, but it definitely won't be the last. My Sole Survivor's full name is really Jules-Verne named after the author, also I totally stole the title of this fanfic from a yaoi manga. Hope you enjoy! (English isn't my first language so please inform me if there are any annoying spelling or grammar mistakes).

Their first kiss was spontaneous, happening when they were lying close on an uncomfortable mattress located in a lonely cabin. The only cover, too keep them warm, was a thin blanket filled with gaps. MacCready didn’t really think anything of this close position since he was used to having little space from his days with the Gunners. It wasn’t until Jules rolled unto her right side, now face to face with MacCready, their lips inches away from each other. He had never thought about how beautifully captivation her dark eyes were or how her freckles danced perfectly across her chin and nose.

 

When he had first laid eyes on Jules at The Third Rail he hadn’t thought much of her. He had to admit that he actually thought she was just another fragile drifter needing protection from radioactive danger. The way she had been standing in the doorway, uncertainly observing the situation with Barnes and Winlock before addressing him had just screamed ‘servile’. This first impression quickly changed though when they encountered their first challenge with raiders a few minutes after exiting Goodneighbor.

The way she had impulsively run towards the raiders without fear landing one critical hit after another with her shiny combat shotgun was impressive. When they finally had killed the group’s leader Jules’ face was smeared in blood. She had smiled brightly at him, seeming rather proud of herself while exclaiming loudly: “Not bad from an amateur shooter, huh?!” MacCready had huffed at her remark, _not as well as me_ _though_ he thought to himself.

 

Over the time the merc gained more respect for her, helping him not only with getting rid of his Gunner pursuers but also finding a cure for Duncan. She was without a doubt the best companion he had ever travelled with, and having her describe him as a close friend had made a slight blush run across his cheek.

Even though MacCready had expected Jules to bring him along through this whole dangerous ride and saw her as a close ally, he was still surprised when she took the first step towards a more intimate kind of relationship. When her soft lips touched his, MacCready was taking aback. His eyes widened in surprised, astonished she seemed to have these feelings towards him. When she pulled away, she looked at him with a worried expression in her eyes:

 

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?”

 

“No… I”

 

“I’m so sorry, MacCready. Let’s just forget about this, it’s probably just fatigue from all the fighting”

 

_Shit, I fu...messed up_ , he thought _._ MacCready’s mind screamed for him to do something before it was too late while Jules got up from the mattress. He instinctively grabbed a hold of her arm, just above the elbow and dragged her down - maybe a bit too rough since a gasp escaped her mouth when he pressed her close to him. And suddenly the merc felt like he was just flesh and bones with his fingers feeling like they moved on their own accord. He tugged at her hair as he scattered quick sloppy kisses along her jaw-line. Sweet sighs leaving her wet hot lips as he moved closer to her bow-shaped mouth. His warm breath ghosting over her skin, making her shiver with anticipation. The sight made MacCready’s cheeks burn and his pants started to feel just a bit tighter. How could he ever be so blind to her beauty and her obvious romantic interest in him? _I’m such a fu… freaking idiot!_

He quickly snapped out of his own thoughts, though, as Jules started tugging at his belt buckle. She wasn’t even trying to be subtle with her fingers “accidently” touching his growing hard-on. “You’re such a tease,” he groaned only receiving a playful giggle as she took off his treasured hat and threw it on the floor.

She impatiently tried to peel of the rest of his clothes. “Please,” she begged and she definitely didn’t have to tell him twice. He clumsily wiggled off the rest off his clothes, but couldn’t help himself from getting just a bit embarrassed when his arousal was finally exposed.  She smiled at the merc’s flustered expression before turning her attention to her clothed self.

“Let me help you,” he breathed before skilfully unbuttoning her dirty army jacket and pants. When she finally lay on top of him completely naked and already panting with need, he couldn’t help but moan as skin grinded against skin.

 

Before he even really had time to comprehend what to do next, Jules started to shift around. He quickly found her face between his legs, her mouth close to his cock and with her wet cunt in his face. MacCready hadn’t really thought Jules would be this bold, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Without hesitation she started to lick his inner-thighs, leaving warm kisses, as she moved her tongue in painfully slow circles giving him goosebumps. Well, he could play this game too. MacCready started licking at her slit in the same slow pace before spreading her legs further apart to give him a better view. Jules stopped her movements as a small “uh” left her mouth. The merc smiled to himself, pleased he could get this kind of reaction from her. When Jules finally stopped her teasing, she managed to cover most of his cock in one motion – smearing pre-cum on her lips in the process. For a moment MacCready was close to utter a soft ‘shit’ but kept it back by biting his lower-lip. She hummed around his shaft, as MacCready placed a hand on each side of her soft hips making him able to press her lower half closer to his face. He parted her entrance with his tongue, enjoying the way she tasted as Jules picked up her pace.

 

Heavy breathing, heaving chests and swallowed moans were the only sounds filling the cabin as they grinded their sexes against the other’s lips. Both of them sweaty and muscles tightening as hands gripped at exposed thighs. He pressed her harder against his face as she bobbed her head up and down in rhythmic movements, leaving him breathless. She was so wet with arousal and his saliva, and MacCready would be lying if he said the sight didn’t excite him. He just wanted her so badly and couldn’t contain himself from pushing a finger inside of her.

 

“MacCready!!” she exclaimed in shock.

 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you,” he sniggered as he added a second finger receiving a low hiss in response. “You’re so mean,” Jules sighed with a smile on her lips and with her forehead resting on his upper-thigh. Her fluids flew down his fingers as he kept licking before finally finding the perfect way to bend his fingers, making him able to hit that sweet spot of hers which made her whole body quiver.

Her breathing became hastier close to resembling hyperventilating as MacCready kept going with an increasing pace. She was so close with her body burning and the thought of driving her over the edge made the merc dizzy. So much so that he came to a decision.

 

He stopped right before she reached her climax, a confused and frustrated groan escaping her mouth. It felt as if MacCready’s brain was on standby as he pushed her into the mattress with a hand placed firmly on her neck before entering her from behind. They both gasped at this new sensation, their mixed fluids making it easy for him to slide in without problems.

She cried out MacCready’s name in a shaky voice as he pushed himself all the way inside of her right to the hilt. Her back arched against his chest as her nails desperately dogged into his thighs for leverage. He shoved two fingers inside her mouth, playing with her tongue as she licked his fingers before kissing him hard on the mouth, letting them taste themselves on the other’s wet lips. When they locked eyes, he couldn’t help but feel completely lost in her dark eyes shinnying with pleasure. He thrust even harder inside with each push being needier than the one before as his two saliva-covered fingers found her clit. And it seemed he hit something just right with this rhythm as she shivered with a moan caught in her throat.

“I can’t… I-I’m,” she stuttered before warm liquid ran from her opening down her inner thighs, taking MacCready by surprise. “It won’t stop,” she whimpered and then she moved her hips just right, making her hot cunt tighten around his erection. It was too much, she was too much and when his orgasm finally shuddered through his body he cried out with his face pressed against her neck – biting down on the delicate skin while his thick cum filled her up.

 

When he finally pulled out their breaths were ragged and for a moment they just lay there waiting for the adrenaline rush to pass. The merc lazily kissed her neck on the bruise he’d just given her. It still felt so surreal like he was just waking up from a very vivid and detailed dream. But when Jules snuggled up against him with a satisfied sigh on her lips, he knew this was as real as it could get.

 

Maybe things really had turned out for the better.


End file.
